The invention relates to a printed circuit board for an electrical connector and to an electrical connector.
When a cable having twisted wires is terminated on a printed circuit board (PCB), the wires must be untwisted and spread out so that the wires can be terminated in a line along one edge of the PCB. This untwisting of the wires introduces adverse inductive signal couplings between some of the wires (crosstalk). Additionally, further adverse inductive signal coupling to the wires or other conductors in the electrical connector may result because of the configuration of the connector itself, as well as the relative positions of conductors within the electrical connector.
Many electrical connectors are of a small size, which necessitates that any PCBs used by those connectors are also small. Accordingly, the available space for running conductors across the PCB of an electrical connector is limited.